25 Days of Christmas for the First Time Together
by Zinnia99
Summary: This is a collection of 25 oneshots for Jinx and Wally's first Christmas together. Read this to see as they slowly accept their feelings for each other during the Christmas season. R&R please.
1. Snow

**Author's Note: **This is just a little something I came up with before bed. This is part of a 25 chapter challenge I am doing. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **Me owning Teen Titans is own my bucket list, which means it hasn't happened yet. I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Snow. There was snow falling from the sky, and it littered the whole city. Christmas was coming soon, and this was a sign. Today was December first, and Jinx finally had a home for Christmas. Jinx was bored because there were no criminals to stop. The pink haired sorceress watched from the window as it fell. This would be her first time being indoors while it snowed instead of struggling to keep warm in the icy temperature. It reminded her so much of her life prior to switching sides; from bad to good.

"You seem to be entranced by the snow, Jinxie." Wally said as he walked into the room.

"It's just different now," Jinx replied with a small smile, "Don't call me that."

Jinx and the speedster had been living together now for five months, ever since the former Hive Five leader switched sides; they had developed a close bond. He was always there for her, and she was there for him. They were total opposites, but it didn't seem to be too bad a thing for them.

"How's it different?" Wally asked returning the smile.

"It's different because I had to stay out there, and keep warm because I had to. Now, I can go out there just for the fun of it." Jinx stated.

"Speaking of fun, we can go out there, and play in the snow because it doesn't seem like there is any crime." Wally said as he walked out of the room.

"Okay," the catlike- eyed girl answered, "As long as you don't be too stupid."

"I'll try not to be just for you." Wally said sweetly.

Wally and Jinx got dressed appropriately for their snow day. They left Wally's apartment, and walked to the park that was a couple of blocks away from where they lived.

"We're here!" Wally exclaimed as they entered the park.

"What do we do?" Jinx asked unsure of what they could do in the snow.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked in disbelief.

"I've never played in the snow. I was always trying to survive. I never had time to do stuff like that." Jinx replied sadly.

"In that case we should start with building a snowman," Wally remarked as he ran off, "Hold on one second."

"What did you leave for?" Jinx asked as the redhead came back.

"I had to get these." Wally said as he revealed a hat, buttons, a scarf, two sticks, and a carrot.

"What are those for?" Jinx asked.

"They're for our snowman." Wally replied.

Wally showed Jinx how to roll the snow to form the snowman's body, and then he let her put the sticks in for the arms.

"This is kind of fun." Jinx said.

"We're not even done yet, Slowpoke." Wally replied which earned a glare, and a hex to the side.

They continued working on the snowman until he was done. The snowman ended up being about four feet tall, and had a pink scarf.

"He looks really good." Jinx said as she admired her handiwork.

"Yes he does," Wally agreed, "Now for the next thing."

Wally led Jinx to a spot a little bit over. After he dropped to his back on the snow, and started to move his hands up and down. Jinx copied him, and soon they had formed two snow angels.

"What are we doing?" Jinx asked out of curiosity.

"We made snow angels," Wally answered, "Get up and turn around."

Jinx did as she was told, and smiled. The movement of her arms had formed a shape similar to an angel. She couldn't believe she had missed out on all this fun before. She also couldn't believe that the _idiot, _Wally, had showed her all of these fun things either.

"Our last thing to do in the magical substance, called, snow is this." Wally said as he bent down and rolled a ball of snow in his hands.

"What are you do-" Jinx started to say until she was hit in the face with snow.

"It's time for a snowball fight." Wally said as he waited for Jinx to respond.

"You are so dead, you idiot." Jinx replied angrily as she started to throw hexes with snow.

Wally threw snowballs with his superspeed, and Jinx hexed her snowballs. This continued on for about thirty minutes until the two of them got tired.

"That was fun." Wally stated with a wide grin present on his face.

"It actually was." Jinx replied with a smile.

It was almost dark now. The two young heroes started to walk home. A few minutes later, and they were home.

As Jinx was about to enter their apartment, she caught a snowflake, and held it in her hand until it melted. The snowflake was so beautiful. Jinx found it funny how snowflakes were known as beautiful for being unique, while she had been an outcast for her own unique appearance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked this. Please tell me if they were OOC because I wasn't too sure as I wrote this. Please review to tell me how this was. Last thing, if you have any ideas that are related to Christmas for this collection of oneshots, please PM me or leave it in a review.


	2. The Perfect Christmas Tree

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry about the delay for this. I have gotten busy, but I should be able to focus on this story now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note 12-29-13: **I tried posting this chapter yesterday, but it didn't show up. I have it up now for you guys though. Anyways, it has been exactly one year since I've joined fanfiction. I feel so happy about it. Now onto the story.

* * *

Christmas trees. The words felt so foreign when Jinx thought about it. She knew what Christmas trees were of course. She just never dealt with them in her life. They weren't something she concerned herself with in other words.

Her day had started with her eating some cereal with breakfast. The next thing she knew the red haired speedster had come into the kitchen and told her to get dressed.

The two of them left after they were both dressed, and went to a Christmas tree farm. Wally seemed to be really excited.

"What do you need a Christmas tree for?" Jinx asked curiously.

"We need it so we can decorate for Christmas." Wally answered as he led Jinx through the different trees.

"Is there anything special that we should look for when we pick out a tree?" Jinx asked because she never picked out a tree before.

"Just look for a tree that looks healthy and is tall." Wally said as he left to look for the perfect tree.

Jinx walked through the rows of the many trees. She saw tall ones and short ones. She walked past healthy and unhealthy trees. She thought she would never find a tree good enough until she got to the last rows of trees.

Jinx saw the perfect tree for herself, but she wasn't sure if Wally would agree. She called for Wally, and sure enough, the speedster was there in a flash.

"It's perfect Jinxie." The red haired boy said.

The tree was an abnormal reddish-gold for a Christmas tree. What was even stranger was that it had flaming red leaves.

The two of them walked to the checkout center to purchase the tree. When they showed the salesman the tree they wanted, he laughed.

"Are you sure you two want this peculiar little tree?" the man asked.

"Of course we do," Jinx smirked, "Why else would we have picked it?"

"Okay," the man said as he shook his head.

Jinx and Wally left to go home soon after that. Wally carried the tree home, and when they got inside he placed it in the living room.

"Doesn't it look beautiful?" Wally exclaimed as he set it down.

"Yes it does," Jinx said with a smile.

Both of them looked at the tree for a couple of minutes. Jinx felt that this tree was made for her. She was beginning to get into the Christmas spirit.

"I can't wait to decorate this tree." Wally said as he walked out the room leaving Jinx to look at the Christmas tree that _she_ picked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked reading this. Please review to let me know how this was. I hope Jinx was portrayed well in this.


	3. Decorations: Ornaments and Lights

**Author's Note: **I don't really have anything to say. I hope you like this. Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: **This will most likely be my last disclaimer of the year, so I'm going to make it interesting.

Teen Titans? Zinnia owning it? I don't think those words should be in the same sentence. Zinnia owns Teen Titans. *The whole world blows up* Fine, I do not own Teen Titans. *saves the world from total destruction*

* * *

"Jinx," Wally called out as he entered the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Jinx grumbled as she walked into the room.

"I was going to ask you if you were going to help me decorate the tree." Wally said cheerfully.

"Fine, as long as you make me breakfast." Jinx answered.

"Consider it done." Wally replied.

The speedster zoomed around the kitchen as he got out ingredients for pancakes. Twenty five minutes later the pancakes were ready and on the table. Wally was annoying Jinx from his cheery mood.

"Why are you so happy?" Jinx asked the speedster who wouldn't stop smiling.

"Why are so grumpy?" Wally shot back.

"Ugh," Jinx said as she sent a small hex at the red haired boy which caused him to let out a yelp.

"Okay, geez," Wally stated, "I'm happy because I like to decorate the Christmas tree.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jinx said as she shook her head.

When the two were finished eating, they went to the hallway closet which kept the decorations. Jinx grabbed a box and Wally grabbed two. They walked into the living room and put the boxes down.

"First we will put on the lights." Wally said.

"Okay," Jinx said as she waited for further instruction.

Wally found the box with the lights and he took out a couple of sets of lights.

"You pick," Wally stated as he showed Jinx the different lights to choose from.

"Can we put all of them on the tree?" Jinx asked because she couldn't pick just one.

"I thought you didn't even want to do this, Slowpoke." Wally chuckled as he picked up a set of lights

"Whatever," the pink haired sorceress growled.

"I'll show you how to put them up, and then you can put the rest of the lights up." Wally said as he demonstrated.

After he was done, Wally handed Jinx the next set of lights. Jinx did as she had seen the red haired boy do. She picked up the next set of lights and did the same.

"Like this?" Jinx asked as she looked at her work.

"You did a good job, Jinxie" Wally complimented the girl, "Now it's time for ornaments."

"Are all those boxes ornaments?" Jinx asked.

"Yep," Wally answered, "I like to change things up every year."

"How many do we put on the tree?" Jinx asked.

"We put as many as we want." Wally replied.

The two began to put up the ornaments. They put up ornaments of different shapes and sizes: ball-shaped, Santa, reindeer, snowmen, and many others.

"It looks pretty." Jinx said when they were done with the tree.

"It does," Wally said, "Time for a picture."

"What?" Jinx exclaimed.

'I want a picture of the tree because it looks so good." Wally said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh," Jinx said as she watched the speedster take a picture of the tree.

"Now a picture of us because we decorated it." The red haired teen said.

"Fine," Jinx gave in.

Wally set the camera so it would take the picture in fifteen seconds. He then zoomed to the tree. At the last second he put his arm around Jinx's waist. It was a miracle the tree was still up and untouched after all the running and hexes that happened that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this. Please leave a review to let me know how this was.


	4. Money

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone had a Happy New Year. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Jinx never thought she would have money that she would earn for herself. Yes, she could've gotten a job like most people, but then again, Jinx wasn't like most people. Jinx simply strayed off the right path, but she was back on it. The reason was because of Kid Flash, or as she called him now, Wally.

Jinx was going to use her money to buy Wally a gift for her Christmas. She felt like it would be a nice thing to do. Heck, she owed him in a way if you actually thought about it. If it hadn't been for him; Jinx would still be with the Hive Five. She also knew the redhead was growing on her.

Jinx was not, however; going to turn soft. That just wasn't the way Jinx was. She just hoped he would like whatever. This would be the first time she would use her own money to buy someone other than herself something. Sure, she bought food, but that was different.

Money was something Jinx never really had. She just felt like if someone deserved to have money spent on them it should be Wally. He was a good person, and he deserved something. It was the least she could do anyway. Jinx had the money for a gift. The question now was: What the heck was she going to buy him?

* * *

**Author's Note: **This came out really short. I wish it had been longer, but it seems good to me. I want to have this whole collection done by the time I go back to school which is Monday. Tell me how you guys liked it. Was it good? Bad? Leave a review to let me know how you liked it.


	5. Christmas Crashes

**Author's Note: **This is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Jinx looked out the window as she saw snow fall down to the ground. It had been snowing hard for the whole day. Wally walked into the room, and then he put on the news. There was a breaking news report on a car crash that was on a bridge.

"Jinx, we have to go help those people." Wally told the pink haired girl.

"Okay," Jinx said as she went to get ready.

Wally held Jinx in his arms as he sped them to the bridge. There were about twenty cars spread across the bridge that had been a part of what looked like several different car accidents. The cause of the accidents was black ice. Screams could be heard from several different cars.

"I'll get everyone out of their cars that I can get to and get them to safety." Kid Flash said as he started to start rescuing people.

Jinx used her powers to cause the ice to break. She worked on moving it into the water below. Kid Flash zoomed around getting people to safety. The two heroes were done with their work soon, and went to the crowd to make sure everyone was okay.

"Thank you so much," a man from the crowd said as the two walked by, "I was coming home to see my family for Christmas."

"We are glad we were able to help." Kid Flash said to the man.

"Merry Christmas to you and your family!" Jinx exclaimed with a smile on her face which caused Kid Flash to raise an eyebrow.

When Wally and Jinx got home, Wally couldn't help but ask Jinx something.

"Why were you so happy back there?" Wally asked.

"The man was just in a car crash," Jinx explained, "I was just trying to be nice."

"You're getting better at that," Wally replied, "Does that mean I have to get in a car crash for you to be nice to me?"

"No," Jinx said as she left the room with a small smile on her face."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This came out longer than I was expecting it to. I hope you liked this. I have 20 more chapters for this. Please leave a review to let me know how you liked this, or if I could fix something.

**Quick Question: **What was your favorite chapter so far? Why?


	6. Flu

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the super late update. I have gotten busy with school again.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Jinx woke up to the sound of sneezing from the other room across the hall. She got up, and went to the other room to investigate.

"Achoo!" came from a lump that was buried underneath the covers.

"Wally?" Jinx asked to check if her partner was okay.

"Yes Jinx." Wally said as he sat up in his bed.

"You look terrible." Jinx said as she examined the redhead. The truth was that he looked really sick: his skin was pale and clammy, his eyes had dark circles underneath and they were clouded, and his hair was matted to his head.

"Aww Jinxie," Wally said, "I didn't know you cared about me so much."

"Whatever," Jinx said, "I'm going to take care of you today because I have nothing better to do."

"Maybe I should get the flu more often." Wally joked with a short cough.

"I'm going to make you some soup." Jinx said as she left the room.

Jinx walked into the kitchen, and began to look for some soup to make for Wally.

"Ugh," Jinx groaned, "We need to go shopping."

"Jinxie!" Wally whined from his bed.

"What do you need?" Jinx growled.

"I need some more tissues." Wally whined some more.

Jinx got up and threw a box of tissues at the boy. Jinx went back to the kitchen, and took out a pot, and some ingredients. She put water in the pot, and set it to boil. She began to chop up some carrots, celery, onions, and some pieces of chicken. In another pot she boiled some noodles.

"Finally, the stupid soup is done." Jinx beamed as she stirred her creation.

"Here's your soup." Jinx said as she handed him the bowl of soup.

"This is really good Jinxie." Wally stated after he took a bite.

"Thanks," Jinx sighed, "I had to make it myself."

"Who knew we had a chef in this household?" Wally joked.

"Do you need anything else?" Jinx asked from the doorway.

"Yes," Wally said, "You can stay here and keep me company."

The two talked and talked. Jinx didn't leave the room until she heard a soft snoring from under the covers. She kissed Wally's forehead and stopped at the door when she heard something that made her smile.

"Thank you Jinxie for taking care of me," Wally whispered, "You've really turned a new leaf."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm going to try to update this as much as possible. I hope you guys liked it. Please review to let me know how you liked it.


End file.
